Citations et anecdotes quotidiennes de Roy Mustang
by Nathaniel Ofwood
Summary: Fanfiction écrite par mon frère Yew Wood. Petites notes cinglantes de Roy Mustang envers son entourage, le Fullmetal en priorité.
1. Droit de grève

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor

**Note de l'auteur :** Avant toute chose, je dois signaler que cette fanfiction n'est absolument pas de moi. Elle appartient à mon frère Yew Wood qui n'a pas souhaité s'inscrire sur le site mais après mes milles supplications comme quoi l'idée qu'il venait de lancer au hasard était trop génialissime pour être laissée au placard, il a accepté que je la publie. Donc je ne cautionne pas personnellement ses faits et paroles mais j'acheminerai tous vos commentaires sur cette fanfic' jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le rythme des publications sera très aléatoire puisqu'il n'est pas tellement habitué à ce genre d'exercice et hésite encore à s'aventurer sur ce terrain. J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même.

**DROIT DE GREVE**

_Jour X du mois 0_

Le lieutenant Hawkeye m'a demandé de me remettre au travail...

5 minutes après, je reprenais une pause syndicale.


	2. Contagion

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor

**CONTAGION**

_Jour X du mois 0_

Je me suis pris un café de bon matin, ne remarquant pas que le Fullmetal se baignait dedans.

Avant la fin de la journée, j'avais la grippe.


	3. Ecart

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor

**ECART**

_Jour X du mois 0_

Le Fullmetal a des problèmes de distance; il n'a pas remarqué l'intervalle de 3 mètres entre ma tête et son poing.


	4. Constatation canine

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor

**CONSTATATION CANINE**

_Jour X du mois 0_

Le Fullmetal est bien un alchimiste d'état, il aboie plus souvent qu'il ne mord.


	5. Relation

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor

**RELATION**

_Jour X du mois 0_

La seule chose que j'ai eu d'intime avec Riza fut une chasse à l'homme (bien entendu, je fut la proie idéale).


	6. Garden party

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor

**GARDEN PARTY**

_Jour X du mois 0_

Je fut invité avec l'alchimiste écarlate à un barbecue... Ça devint une véritable petite sauterie.


	7. Tendresse

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor

**TENDRESSE**

_Jour X du mois 0_

Le commandant Armstrong m'a serré dans ses bras... Je compris la douleur de mon ours en peluche quand j'avais 4 ans.


	8. Citation foireuse

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor

**CITATION FOIREUSE**

_Jour X du mois 0_

Je cherche une citation qui me correspondrait, cela a donné ceci: Je suis l'allumeur qui allume les allumés... (c'est naze.)


	9. Femme fatale

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor

**FEMME FATALE**

_Jour X du mois 0_

Hawkeye est une bombe, ça je le sais. C'est pourquoi j'ai toujours peur qu'elle explose.


	10. Par voie orale

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor

**PAR VOIE ORALE**

_Jour X du mois 0_

Hughes m'a encore montré une photo de sa fille... Je crois qu'elle lui est restée au travers de la gorge.


	11. De Central à Xing

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor

**DE CENTRAL A XING**

_Jour X du mois 0_

Le Fullmetal était à Central et ce jour là, il y eu d'énormes bourrasques... 3 jours plus tard, on le retrouvait à Xing.


	12. Question de certitude

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor

**Note de l'auteur: **Pour commencer, mon frère vous remercie vivement de vos commentaires chaleureux quant aux petites anecdotes de ce recueil. Pour ma part, mes remerciements seront plus mitigés. D'une part je suis heureuse de voir que mon frère commence à prendre goût à l'écriture grâce à vous tous et à reconnaître qu'il a un certain talent en la matière (qui lui est propre, mais qui n'en reste pas moins louable); de l'autre, il passe désormais son temps à narguer mon humour qu'il trouve bien trop fade et dénigre librement mon statut d'écrivain. Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'en prends mon partie. Sachant que j'ai toujours ma fanfic' principale en cours, je mets cette idée de côté mais j'ai grande envie de le prendre en défi sur mon propre terrain, c'est à dire celui où est Edward. Et si la bataille entre le Flame Alchemist et le Fullmetal doit se réitérer, elle promet d'être beaucoup plus acharnée que la première! En tout cas j'essaierai avec d'autant plus de zèle d'utiliser mon maestria afin de vous offrir un magnifique duel. Merci à tous pour mon frère et pour moi-même!

**QUESTION DE CERTITUDE**

_Jour X du mois 0_

Ce matin, c'était le jour de la visite médicale. Le Fullmetal est passé sous la toise (bien sûr, dans la plus grande discrétion). Juste après il a hurlé...

J'en étais certain, il n'avait pas dépassé la barre des millimètres.


	13. Aller simple

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor

**ALLER SIMPLE**

_Jour X du mois 0_

Je suis parti avec le Fullmetal en voiture depuis Central... Arrivé à Resembool, il n'était plus avec moi. (nyark nyark nyark)


	14. En chandelle

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor

**EN CHANDELLE**

_Jour X du mois 0_

Le Fullmetal est comme une bougie... Plus je l'allume, plus il rapetisse.


	15. Conduite accompagnée

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor

**CONDUITE ACCOMPAGNEE**

_Jour X du mois 0_

Parvenir à faire un créneau avec le Fullmetal en plein milieu de ma place de parking, c'est une double réussite.


	16. Trop beau pour être vrai

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor

**TROP BEAU POUR ETRE VRAI**

_Jour X du mois 0_

J'ai réussi à battre les homonculus, à sauver le monde, à venger la mort de Maes et les filles de l'armée portaient toutes une mini-jupe... Pourquoi j'ai dû me réveiller...


	17. Post Scriptum

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor

**POST SCRIPTUM**

_Jour X du mois 0_

La fameuse fois où j'ai fait mon créneau, le Fullmetal ne fut pas envoyé à l'hôpital.

Il passait largement en dessous de ma voiture.


	18. Pieux mensonge

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor

**PIEUX MENSONGE**

_Jour X du mois 0_

D'après le rapport officiel, le Fullmetal en allant à la plage s'est fait avaler par une baleine.

Sauf que moi, je l'ai retrouvé dans mon aquarium à l'intérieur de mon poisson rouge.


	19. Chandeleur

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor

**CHANDELEUR**

_Jour X du mois 0_

L'armée m'a viré, mais j'ai trouvé un nouvel emploi dans un restaurant.

Nouvelle spécialité : les crêpes flambées.


	20. Nouvel accident de circulation

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor

**NOUVEL ACCIDENT DE CIRCULATION**

_Jour X du mois 0_

Le Fullmetal est un incontournable. À chaque fois qu'il est dans le couloir, je le percute.

(Tiens ! Fullmetal, je ne t'avais pas vu!)


	21. Le chant du coq

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor

**LE CHANT DU COQ**

_Jour X du mois 0_

Mon style de musique ? Les jérémiades du Fullmetal au petit matin.


End file.
